


My one only baby

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: *制服Play的正剧，孕期 战损.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	My one only baby

“Mr.Parker，您有三分钟的收回决策权。”Friday的机械音提醒道，“Boss之前特意叮嘱过，您并不能够以当下的状态外出。”  
面罩下面的男孩轻微皱了皱眉，目光缓缓放在了那正欲向着他靠近地机械臂上面。那本是小胡子男人再行床蒂之事时搞出来的新花样，Peter在挣扎幅度过大时总是能够被它很好的钳制身躯。  
男孩抬起嘴角来浅浅的笑道：“那好吧，管家姐姐... 我被你说服了噢。”  
Friday的声音略显迟疑了两秒，于是便缓慢地收回了指令。“呵——”由Peter的鼻间引发出了一声嗤笑，男孩抬手将手腕间的蛛丝黏到了玻璃窗上面，挥动着手臂间的肌肉，身子也腾空而起划越出了一道优美的弧线。  
借着惯力的蜘蛛侠向着那片玻璃奋力地抬脚踹了出去，混着星星点点地玻璃碎片一起俯冲向了地面。巨大地地心引力将他的身躯往身下方拉扯着，在男孩即将到达地面的同时也从发射器里面吐出了几小股蛛丝来，从而将掉落地玻璃碎片粘合住。  
Peter拉扯着掌心中的蛛丝飞跃在了楼盘之间，面罩内的稚嫩声音也一同响起：“Karen，显示出Tony所在的确切坐标，我要尽可能的在15分钟内赶到那里。”  
曼哈顿市区的一条街道上面，Tony Stark正在被几名端举着放射枪的危险人物围击着，男人的眉头一皱发现周遭的这几名要犯手中的武器像是出自于自己旗下的军火公司，背后庞大的资金来源还需深入彻查。  
“Everybody，Stand down！”钢铁侠将手中的掌心炮瞄准了视线的正前方，“不然就在他的肩膀上面打个洞。”  
“大名鼎鼎的Ironman今天怎么来的这么慢，”罪犯团伙中蒙面领头人的调侃着，眉毛也随之轻轻一抬：“不会干扰了你的性生活吧？”  
一句话刚好正中男人下怀，Tony专注地思绪硬生生地被打断了。一想到才刚刚精力过一场激烈地缠绵过后，男孩那副极尽虚弱着的身躯跟急需要被人照顾时的面部表情... Peter在他临走前时的苦苦哀求与劝告。  
这些复杂情绪正逐渐地堆积了起来，演变成了男人心口间的一根根倒刺。小胡子男人稍微定了下了心，正想着要尽早手工回去再多陪陪自家的小男友时，对方却趁着他分心之际抬手召唤出了几架无人机。  
“尝尝他们的滋味吧，Stark。”十几架无人机开始从不同的方向朝着那具Mark战甲上面发射着激光火炮，数百余发子弹同时往那具钢铁盔甲上面进攻着。  
Tony背负着的战甲由于格外迅猛地攻势往后退却了几小步，男人很快就采取了相应措施，一面躲过着攻击寻找出了几架无人机的死角，挥动着掌心炮直接炸毁了几架主要的进攻要塞。  
先前处于劣势的局面渐渐被男人给逆转了，带着一层面罩的要犯直接大手一挥，又派来了一小部分的无人机专攻钢铁侠的背后。枪炮口从四面八方涌了过来，令这场博弈之间转变为了持久战。  
随着电量地不断下跌，Tony也显得有些力不从心了。动作也继而变得有些迟缓，面罩内男人的面颊上面也分泌出了汗。经过机场较为激烈地性事之后，钢铁侠的体力也已经愈要透支了。  
“Fri，报告出战甲的剩余电量。”Tony的语气轻缓，胸口也开始有些发闷了。  
“仅仅剩下百分之26，Sir。”机械音响起之后，男人随之也低低咒骂了一句：“Damn it。” Tony开启了Mark战甲上面的至高权限，胸口间的反应熔炉上面也忽然爆裂出了一股强大地脉冲能量波。  
周遭范围内的无人机全部被炸毁殆尽了，由于自身能量过度地被消耗，Mark战甲也因此失去了动能跪跌在了地上。面罩里面的男人正深呼吸着，视线也有了一瞬间的恍惚。  
面罩男从躲藏着的暗处走了出来，恶狠狠地将地面上阻挡着的残毁机械抬脚踹向了一边。“被自己的军火武器反噬掉的滋味如何？Ironman。”该名要犯直接一把扯下了Tony脸上佩戴着的面具，逼迫着男人紧紧地盯着自己。  
新被召唤出的无人机枪炮口锁定在了男人眉心间的那一刻，罪犯有些狂妄地揶揄出声。“跟这个世界说再见吧—— Tony Stark。”  
红蓝相间的蜘蛛战服忽然从天而降，男孩的身躯也重新屹立在了Tony面前。由于没有了那一层面罩，望向这一幕时一度令男人的精神有些恍惚。  
就在20分钟之前，那双纤细白皙的小腿还在被自己温热的掌心包裹，男人的手指游走在了男孩浑身上下的每一处。那孩子身子颤抖着从嘴间怯弱叫喊着他的名字，殷红的眼角流着泪。而最终，Tony还是握着那副骨节分明的脚踝轻柔地附上了一枚亲吻。  
“Peter...”站立于身前的那副较小身躯已然不同于先前沉溺在他怀中的奶娃娃，嘴唇间会一口一个甜腻呼唤他“Tony”，甚至时不时泄露出几句“Daddy”来的高中生了。  
“想要Tony Stark的命，先要渡过我这关才行。”  
男人的眸间全然是那副停留在他眼前的稚嫩身躯，现在被他呵护着的小男孩已经足以承担起责任，成长为小英雄了。然而在危难当头之际，Tony的第一反应却还是想要将他推开，他想亲口告诫他的男孩这里很危险，你的身子才刚被压榨完一轮，你还不能这样下去——  
蜘蛛侠未再多停留片刻，男孩眉眼间的眼神骤变，就这样在身后男人无比担忧着的目光下，直接抬起了自己的膝盖，转过身的同时带动着自己腿脚处的肌肉。  
Tony只听见前方 “啪——”的一声巨响，Peter在一个干净利落地回旋踢落地之后，面前停留着的无人机也被捣毁成为了两截。  
内部机械构造碎裂，被损毁了的零件也随之冒着火星坠毁到了地面上。几名无名小卒见势不妙想要以此空档借机暗算，却不料被几枚蛛丝炸弹给牢牢地粘在了一旁的汽车上面。  
面罩男见对方来势汹汹，幻想着要掏自己腰间挂着的手枪。蜘蛛侠快准狠地一拳捶在了男人的肚皮上，这一拳下去震慑地周围的皮肤都起了一波又一波的肉浪，逼得那面具男痛苦地捂着自己的肚皮退后了几大步。  
Spiderman冷酷地抬步上前，从而起到进一步地威慑作用。男孩活动着自己脖颈与手腕间的筋骨脉络，语气里也饱含着十分的冷漠：“刚才用哪只手碰的Tony Stark，我就掰断你哪只手。”  
看着跪倒在地面上愈要不断向后退着的要犯，蜘蛛侠肆虐地勾起了唇角，一脚踹在了面具男的肩膀上面。男孩朝着他慢慢俯下身去，却在开口间声音稚嫩而又轻缓：“啊—— 让我想想，刚刚用的是左手，对吧？”  
由男孩的鼻间发出了一声嗤笑，即使Peter长着一张无比纯真的面容，而却在当下笑的行同地狱里面爬出来的鬼魅。蜘蛛侠轻笑了两声，仁慈地赋予了他几秒钟为之缓冲的时间来，随后便恶趣味地握住了那人的手臂，恶狠狠地将手肘回弯的连接处往相反地方向掰着，Peter眼底的温度正临至冰点，手腕间地力气也变得阴狠了起来。  
即便脸上挂着纯良无比的笑，男孩却将掌心里的力度开至到了最大。望着那人脸上痛苦不堪地表情，只听一声脆响，该名要犯的左臂硬生生地被人掰到脱臼。面具男脖子上面的青筋暴起着，嘴间泄露出来的声音也从求饶转变成了呐喊。

直到他彻底地晕了过去，蜘蛛侠才将方才显现出来的气焰系数收回。男孩再度转变回了那副乖巧可人的模样来，心中不断喷发而出的思念也随着动作翻涌而出。  
“Mr.Stark——”Peter正想要回归头去，从而想要听到由自家先生对着他的亲口夸赞。天知道男孩当下有多想要立即扑到小胡子男人的怀中，诉说着这一路以来的经历，包括那扇被不小心打碎掉的大厦玻璃。  
在外人面前Peter从来都是唤作一声带着恭敬称谓的尊称，良好的修养混杂着浓浓地崇拜之情，以至于从来不直呼男人的姓名，仅仅只是眉目含情地道出一句：“先生。”  
不料蜘蛛侠却还没有来得及做完回归头的姿势，那仅是被一层单薄战服包裹着的胸膛就因此抵上了一管冰凉的枪口。Peter骤然间瞪大了自己的眉眼，脑海中也在飞速地旋转着。  
怪不得刚才握住该名男子的手臂时却只察觉到了一股坚硬，像是铁器一样。直到将视线下移了以后才恍然大悟，该死的... 他的肩膀上面竟然安插着两条机械臂！  
冰凉地枪口狠狠地撞击在了Peter的心口的位置上，蜘蛛侠也为此慌了神。先前晕厥过去的面罩男子趁其不备居然私藏了一手，要犯的另外一只机械臂也再狠狠地钳制男孩的头颅上面。蜘蛛侠性命整个地被握在了别人的掌心当中，接受到这样强烈地落差之后，蜘蛛侠新建立起来的勇气也被冲散。  
“Spiderman，”面罩男低低地阴笑，直接露出了遮蔽物底部的那张被烧毁过后的脸。抬手又将枪口往男孩的胸膛上面狠狠地撞击着：“看看你的心脏能够顶得住几颗子弹。”  
男孩的瞳孔地震着，他不知道凭他当下的这幅身体状态能够挨上几颗枪子的重击。更要命的是... 在他也倒下之后，身后没有依靠的Tony该要怎么安全的逃离这里。  
几乎是被人全部封死了后路，当下受制于人的蜘蛛侠也早已没了之前那股嚣张劲头，浑身上下的气焰都被浇灭了般。  
“放过钢铁侠...”Peter睁着一双晦暗的眸子，低下了自己高傲着的头颅，超级英雄第一次在一名罪犯面前求情了——即使内心之中十分的屈辱与不甘。  
没有办法... 他没办法。面罩下的那一双眉眼逐渐地泛了红，不可否认的是，他输了... 且输的一败涂地。  
男孩的视线下垂着，在开口求饶地瞬间已然变得心如死灰。像是被人硬生生攥住了软肋并加以要挟，蜘蛛侠紧握着的拳头忽然放松了。  
“放过Tony Stark... 我什么都答应你。”Peter的气息紊乱着，他害怕自己会命当于此，但他更怕见到自己身后的那双担忧着的神情，男孩甚至不敢直视先生的那双眼睛。  
是他疏忽了... 是他大意了，要不然足以翻盘的局面怎会落入到如此境地。“好啊，如果能够将这杆枪支里面的五枚子弹全部浪费到你的身上，或许我会考虑大发慈悲地放过他。”  
面具男人无情地拎起了男孩头顶上面戴着的那一层面罩，Peter脆弱的身躯被整个人的提了起来，混着空气中弥漫着的浓烈金属味呼吸进入了肺部。  
“来，和你的Tony好好打声招呼。”该名要犯仿佛将剩余的耐心全部倾灌到了这名男孩身上，撕扯着男孩的头发直接将他扭过了半个身子，令其整张脸全部暴露于Tony的视线范围中。  
冰凉地枪口抵上了男孩的太阳穴，面罩男子附在了Peter耳边低沉地威胁着，声音也宛如手持着镰刀的死神：“This will be your last time。”  
耳边是子弹的上膛声，罪犯的手指间缓慢地扣动着扳机。有透明色的眼泪阻塞在了眼眶里面，又顺着男孩的脸颊缓缓滑落。鼻间呼出来的湿气也浸在了那一层面具里面，Peter紧紧地闭合上了自己的双眼。  
“Sorry... Mr.Stark。”在闭上眼的同时，男孩想起了那日邮轮上面的落入余晖。那副金银色的Mark47战甲就像那样落入在了自己的面前，当那层面罩升起时，Tony带着些愠怒的神情也冲进了他的视线里。  
“如果你有什么闪失，我会全部怪罪到自己身上。”  
那样一句誓言自此也变成了他们之间一句最经典的独白，无数个午夜梦回，男孩都会梦到有关于这句话的一切。  
我很抱歉... 先生，Peter又会让您失望了。但是请不要为此难过，子弹出膛的那一瞬间其实并不疼的。  
“Now，It's time——”整点的时钟响彻在了这片城市当中，一同宣判着蜘蛛侠的命运。  
Peter绝望地等待着最终一刻，可预想中的疼痛却并没有按时到来。男孩睁开了眼，却见先前威胁着他的那面要犯率先躺在了自己身前，胸口上面还弥留着被脉冲炮击溃过后的一缕青烟。  
钢铁侠单膝跪地屹立在了他们的不远处，抬举着一只被掌心炮释放过后的胳膊，正在不断起伏着的胸膛上面也在粗喘着气。Mark战甲上的剩余电量已经全部消耗完毕了，胸口中的核心部位也变得黯淡下去许多。  
仿佛像是自身全部的力量系数被人抽走了，Tony的双臂也缓缓地垂下了下去，支撑在了地面上：“小彼，过来我的身边。”  
终于等到能够跟自己的心上人团聚，男孩想要直立起来的身躯足足地跌了一个踉跄。直到彻底扑入进男人的怀里，才刚经历过死里逃生的Peter埋头在Tony的胸前急促的呼吸着，握着战甲手臂上的力道也徒增了许多。  
“还好... 还好，没有死掉...”男孩的眼睛里面闪烁着泪光，连续几次地冲击已经令他脆弱的心脏再也承担不起任何风险了。Peter现在只想着要温存在自己男人的怀抱中，将自己沉浸在这片宁静美好的避风港里面。  
“先生，我以为... 唔！”还未等待男孩说完，Tony就先一步大力地按压住了他的嘴角，掌心托在了Peter的脑后以防男孩撞在车身上面，伸出去的手臂将其壁咚在了自己与车间的一小块距离内。  
“Tony... 您这是做什么。”少年的脸颊被渡上了一层红润，语气里面也略显羞涩。  
“Peter Parker，你又一次没有听我的话！明明怀着孕还私自跑出来，甚至还撞碎了大厦里面的钢化玻璃。你...！”男人恨不得拿出手指狠狠地戳在总爱私作主张小家伙的脑门上，告诫着他作出这样举动到底是有多危险。却最终还是握紧了男孩的肩膀，担忧着想要查验他身体。  
“有没有受伤？身上还有不舒服的地方吗？小腹呢，小腹出现钝痛的情况了吗？”Tony温热的掌心轻轻地附在了男孩的肚皮上，将头也缓缓搁置在了Peter的肩膀。  
男人微微地叹了一口气，惩罚性地将牙齿铬在了那层稚嫩的皮肤上。“小坏蛋… 你都不知道我有多揪心。”

如果没有最后剩余的那百分之2的电量呢？那么钢铁侠还能够带回他的男孩吗... Tony Stark不敢想，只得抱紧了怀中男孩温热的身躯，大掌也陷入进了男孩生的漂亮的腰窝里。  
“Daddy...”喜欢对着长者撒娇的性子又被完全地暴露了出来，Peter特意避过了之前被那只机械手臂掐出了一道红痕的额头，埋头在男人的怀中甜甜的叫了一声。带动着男人的手掌往自己身后方的臀部上面探去，之前由于动作过大从股缝之中产生出来的蜜液，顺着夹杂在里面的小木塞有少许地流了出来。  
Peter晃动着自己的臀部讨好性地抱紧了男人的手臂，将稚嫩的脸蛋贴合上了那一层冰凉的战甲上面轻轻地蹭着。“木塞有些掉出来了... Daddy留给Peter后穴当中的精液正在汩汩往外冒呢——”  
“帮帮我嘛，Daddy，帮帮我嘛——”  
男孩学着撒娇的猫儿那样细着嗓子“喵呜”地叫了一声，又抬起头舔舐着Tony下巴上面浓密的小胡子，像是发了情的猫咪在舔着水的模样。  
男人的鼻间发出了一声轻笑，附在男孩小屁股上面的手指轻轻地推弄着那一小块木塞。将埋在穴口里面的特殊按钮又往里面推入地深入了一些，由此换来了男孩昂起脖子的一声长叹。  
“啊—— 好舒服，谢谢Daddy。”看着男孩的眉眼间欲要被再度点燃的情欲，Tony也使坏性地在他的臀间掐上了一把。插在男孩穴口里的那块木塞被男人用手指轻轻拉出了一小截，又动作轻缓地推了回去。带动着那里面的水花四溅着，模仿着性交时候的模样。  
Peter也伸长了脖子娇呼出声，用自己的胸口蹭到了男人战甲上的手臂，小脸通红地趴在了Tony的肩膀上，不断地收紧了自己的臂弯。  
“小东西，别在这里得寸进尺… 明明才刚射给过你不少精液，这么快就想要了？”纳米战甲已然被收缩掉了下半身，小胡子男人肿立起来的性器依旧未能疲软下去。  
Tony的眼眸中充满着的挑逗地寓意，男人伸出手指轻扣着Peter的下巴，低下头亲吻在了男孩的嘴角处。“宝贝，你都不知道刚才的那一幕… 自己到底有多辣。”男人的胯部轻缓地贴合在了男孩之前分泌出浑浊的会阴处，小小地顶弄了一下，继而换来了Peter的娇喘声。  
“那是为了Tony才... 才这样做的。”男孩羞涩地回复着，伸出了手想要索求拥抱。Tony的掌心温柔地抚上Peter身后的蜜桃臀部，低下头浅咬在了男孩的脖颈上：“那下次还会为了我这样做吗？”  
“会的，”男孩的语气里面略显娇媚，“只要感受到了Tony陷入危机，蜘蛛侠头脑里面的开关就会被打开...”Peter甜腻腻地声音流露了出来，特意凸显出只有在面对男人时才显露出来的乖巧，“从而开启暴走模式之后就能够好保护好先生啦。”  
“只要是为了先生的话，Peter什么都可以做。”男孩抬高了自己的小脸，将自己稚嫩的脸蛋无比亲昵地蹭在了Tony的小胡子上面。先生是令他想要占为己有的宝物，而他则是想要守护那份宝藏的恶龙。  
“Sweetie，你成功拥有我的心了。”Tony收紧了拦着男孩的手臂，把那副纤细的腰肢紧紧揽入到了怀中。蜘蛛侠半跪在了男人双腿中间，轻轻地回抱住了男人宽阔的后背。他们之中有着许多次的温存与拥抱，夜晚里面极致缠绵的，劫后余生般动人美好的，却都不及这一次来的刻骨铭心。  
Peter终于在这一天里为男人敞开了心扉，不再抱有间隔余地，全心全意地想要为了爱人而付出着。Tony伸手抚上那张令他魂牵梦绕的侧脸，一双薄唇也在往男孩的方向靠近着。  
先是小心翼翼地试探，男人眼底的星眸忽明忽灭。月光照射在了他的脸上，将钢铁侠的眉目凸显的更加柔和，“小彼，我想吻你。”  
男孩的心底先是漏跳了一拍，紧接着是比原先更剧烈地跳动频率。由脖颈蔓延上来的血色足以令耳朵根都被镀上了一层鲜红，Peter害羞地低下头轻轻地回应了一句：“嗯。”  
每一次经由男人的主动都能够令他心动不已，心间的小鹿“砰砰”的乱撞着，Peter甚至不敢直视那双撩人心弦的眼睛。Tony温热地掌心贴合在了男孩的手背上面，随之附下身亲吻在了男孩的额角处，男人的动作十分轻缓，在离合的间隙也发出了“啵”的一声脆响。  
“乖，抬起头来看着我。”长者的动作牵引着男孩的思绪，纯嫩洁白的小天使被人轻扣住了下巴，慌张地撞进了Tony眼底间隐藏着的深海里。  
想吻他... 想要被他占据自己的全部。  
一股浓情涌上了男孩的心头，Peter的眼睛正逐渐弯成了天边的那一弯明月，蜜意也从眸子里面偷跑了出来。  
爱人之间用不到分出先后，两份同样的赤诚之心碰撞在了一起，其中摩擦产生出来的火花愈将理治灼烧殆尽。  
Peter柔软地唇部贴合了上来，被男人张开口温柔地包裹住。舌尖也随之探入到了他湿润的唇腔里面，轻扫着里面的内壁，纠缠着那里面的丁香软舍。

一份极尽缠绵地亲吻之后，彼此二人都在粗喘着气。男孩的胸口正上下起伏着，一幅生生被人欺负过的模样。Tony像是意犹未尽地追随了过去，薄唇轻附上了男孩挺翘着的鼻间，浅吻了一下之后随即又退回到了原位。  
男人伸手揉过了Peter的脑后的碎发，带着溺爱地眼神望向了他的小朋友：“警察会收拾好这里的，我们也回去吧。”  
少年的手也贴合上了男人的背，想要借此机会将小胡子男人搀扶起来。却不料脑海中的蜘蛛感应在一瞬间大作，颅内响应出了较为猛烈地危机感。  
像是意识到有大事即将发生，少年的眉头深皱，抬手将面罩内的AI切换了一个频道。“Karen，搜索一下附近范围内的情况。”  
机械AI的声音传入到了男孩的耳朵里，一公里开外的一辆校车正失控在了公路上，车内54名成员会因此受伤。  
“Pete？出什么事情了？”Tony的心中暗觉不妙，他知道眼前停留着的倔强小马驹又会想着要离开他的身边，去做出一些能够将自己置身于危险当中的事情了。  
“我很抱歉... Mr.Stark。”男孩的视线下垂，连语气中都涌出了几丝不舍。蜘蛛侠的面罩重新被他给举起，Peter将其套在了自己的头颅上面，逐渐地遮盖过了自己的眼眸。  
“Peter，你不能！你不能去... 听话，孩子.. 听话。”长者的挽留无疑将男孩的心脏刺破出一个大口子，将整片胸膛都蔓延出了一阵苦涩。  
啊—— 原来被自己的爱人施加阻止的关心感居然是这种感觉... 现在他有些能够理解Tony的处境了。男孩低下头垂着眸，就在之前他还借以相同的名义去关怀男人的，不是吗？  
男人想要赋予他全部的安全感，Peter曾经扪心自问，得到的结果却是他也一样，他们都能够会为了对方奉献出自己的一切。  
蜘蛛侠突然释怀了许多，手腕间的蛛丝也由此发射了出来，两小枚蛛丝炸弹反弹到了地面之后将Tony的手臂粘在了附近的车门上。少年的充满爱意的眼神直直地凝望着他，最终咧开嘴角笑了起来。  
“I Love You，Tony。”一句格外赤诚地告白由男孩的嘴间发出，男孩主动抬起了自己的手指。将最后的那一小部分面罩拉扯了下来，鲜红色的蛛网面罩完好地包裹住了少年光洁美好的下巴。  
“小彼，听我说... 那里危险，别离开我身边！”男人嘶声力竭地低吼了出来，牵扯出来的动作带动着脖颈间的青筋。蜘蛛侠垂下了头只低低地说上了一句：“原谅我，先生”，随后将一道蛛丝糊在了男人的嘴间。  
被禁锢着双手的Tony望向着少年的眼神十分受伤，一层薄薄的水雾也浸上了那副焦糖色的眼睛上。被一层面罩阻隔着自己的情绪，蜘蛛侠无法将内心中的感受流露出来。  
男孩倾身上前拥住了自家恋人的身躯，将手指放在了那片泛着光的克莱因蓝上面，嘴间也蕴含着湿气。稚嫩白皙的手指轻轻地遮盖在了Tony的眉眼上面，Peter直接抬起了头浅吻在了那层覆盖着男人嘴间的蛛丝上。将一份压抑着情感与克制的吻全部送上，继而再度离开。  
“I Love You，Tony。”Peter又在心底里面说上了一次，便不再向着要去望向那双足以将他灼烧的眉眼。那想起了那次外太空里，自己顺着飞船间隙成功的偷渡上去，钢铁侠也是十分担忧地将他狠狠地训斥了一番。  
“如果蜘蛛侠连街坊四邻都保护不了，今后在这座城市里面该如何行侠仗义。”少年倔强着不肯放弃，于是将自己内心中的想法暴露了出来。  
蜘蛛侠发射出了手腕间的蛛丝，随之轻轻一拉便腾空飘荡在了空气中。男孩纤细的躯体也在空中划出了一道十分优美地弧线，Peter的腿部线条轻轻地卷起，身体也翻越过了180度之后，将整个人轻而易举地倒立起来。  
支撑在身后方建筑物上面的手臂缓缓一抬，凭借着自身的粘性成功粘在了周侧地墙壁上面。呈现小幅度下蹲趋势的蜘蛛侠随之敲击了面罩侧边的指示按键，唤醒了自己的AI，计划着最终地采取措施。  
“现在我能够做到了——保护你，先生。”男孩的嘴角轻轻翘起，再没望向视线下方的Tony一眼，紧贴在墙壁上面的脚尖轻轻点起，重新发射出蛛丝追逐了过去。  
被捆绑在车身上的男人眼睁睁地看着被自己心爱着的男孩慢慢地淡出了自己的视线，Tony眼眶中堆积着的泪水轻轻地滑落了下来，滴在了那一层薄薄的蛛丝上。  
“I Love You，Too。”  
Tony在心间深情地回复着，可惜他的男孩不会听到了。

Peter荡着蛛丝终于来到了几条街道外的警戒区，远远地看向了一辆大型公交车正失了控正在朝着他所在的方向驶来。  
男孩的心中暗觉不妙，脑内的蜘蛛感官也在大作着，抬手将蛛丝黏在了上周侧的路灯上，奋力地往那辆公交的方向追赶了起来。  
“Peter，按照你现在的身体情况，根本不足以拦下一架重于3000磅的公交车，请不要选择这样做。”Karen的机械音从面罩里面传来，包括指示画面上都遍布出了满屏的鲜红色感叹号的“Danger”。  
警铃在蜘蛛侠的面罩里面响起，层层击溃着他的耳膜。然而男孩还是不顾一切地负重前行着，最终降临到了那架公交的周围。耳边是机械音最后的提醒，抬起眼来却是车厢内乘客们歇斯底里的哭喊声。  
他不能够什么都不做... 能力越大，责任越大，这是作为蜘蛛侠与生俱来需要背负着的信念。  
“I Know，”男孩冷静地回复着，站立在了这架车厢的对立面伸出了自己的手臂，用自身全部的力量阻拦在了车头的位置上。  
“能够扛的下多少磅的伤害... 是多少磅的伤害。”  
Peter在作出这项决策的那一刻，仿佛又回到了几年前那个晴空当头的下午。男孩坐在自己卧室的小床上面，盯着男人的面容诚恳地回复了一句：“如果你拥有这份能力，却不作为... 那么之后发生的坏事，就全部和你有关。”  
前方汽车的鸣笛声响应在了耳旁，Peter也好似听不到了。耀眼的灯光照射在了男孩身上明朗地如同白昼，蜘蛛侠的视觉也被干扰的一片恍惚。直到掌心间涌出了一股巨大地冲撞力，男孩体内跟血清融合过的细胞也在凝聚着反抗力，一同跟这架失了控的巨型汽车抗衡着。  
浑身上下的骨骼都在隐隐作痛着，蜘蛛侠手臂跟腿部的肌肉脉络火力全开，Peter脖颈上的青筋逐渐暴起，脸颊也在力的作用下泛出了一种病态的紫红色。  
颤抖的脚尖频繁地向后移出了一大段距离，肺活量近乎输出到了极限，就连氧气都快消磨殆尽了。Peter仿佛听到了自己身上韧带断裂的声音，混杂着骨骼错位的声音一起接连引起了剧痛，一双手臂麻木的都像是不属于自己了。  
短短几十秒过去之后，公交车的轮胎碾磨在了地面上划出了一道踪迹可怖的轮胎印，刺耳的刹车声音也响应在了黑漆的夜空之上。  
车尾的部分还在冒着灰白色的尾烟，人们从破碎形变了的车门前惊慌失措地跑了出来，纷纷涌出了危险境外地道路上面，与自己的亲人哭诉着之前面对危险时的经历与不甘。  
像是被一种无形硬生生地窃取掉了全部活力，这幅被过度消耗过后的躯体已经明显没有在支撑下去的力道了。背后的无力感从脖子上面一路蔓延到了尾椎骨，Peter浑身都在流着虚汗，就连嘴间轻喘着的力度都会引起肺部的疼痛。  
是真的很痛... 体内生长着的所有器官全部都在叫嚣着，手臂上面的神经血管犹如被碾断了一样，撕裂的痛感疯狂地往大脑里面蹿动着。  
垂颓下去的双臂仿佛没了活性，硬生生地直接被诡异地扭出了一个形状。腿间也在打着软，男孩瞳孔中的目光明明灭灭，眼前的景象也出现了重影，视线范围内的公路数量骤然增多，却又最终融合在了一起。  
“检测到手臂部位韧带撕裂，多处骨折，肩胛骨部分也出现小程度的断裂。”Karen的声音响应在了蜘蛛侠的面罩里，“已联系附近工作着的医护人员，大约需要十几分钟时间才能赶到，坚持住，Peter。”  
“Huh—— 谢谢你，Karen。”额头上面的虚汗掉落了下来，糊在了男孩的眼前，视线之内也呈现出了模糊现象，他现在已经什么都看不清了... 力道的过度流失也令这幅脆弱的身躯跌回到了地面上。  
体内的气体正在不断往上面反着，直到Peter的嘴间也涌出了一股腥热，男孩留着血的手腕无力地向前抓着，眼泪也随之肆虐而出。“不可以... 别在这里倒下，Spiderman... 振作起来，Tony还在等着我，Tony...”  
耳边是人员嘈杂的叫喊声，陆陆续续地有人开始报警，路人全部围观在了男孩的周围，男孩眼睛上面睁开的一道缝隙也被大面积的阴影给遮挡住了。  
混在人群中发的医务人员探上前来欲要扯开Peter脸颊上面带着面罩，想要令他保持着较为畅通的呼吸。“不要... 不要...”男孩轻声喃喃道，无力地双手根本抬不起来。  
不要公开我的身份... 求求你了。男孩虚弱地流泪着，直到自己脸上佩戴着的面罩被人轻轻地掀开了一角，剥落至了鼻梁上面。  
肩膀手臂上面断裂的神经，破碎变形后的骨骼，就连腹部里面也翻涌出了一阵频繁的剧痛。身上许多处弥留下来的灾祸痛感全部直冲上了男孩的天灵盖，直至下身蕴藏着的秘密阀门像是即将要被公开，先前被塞入进后穴当中的木塞从中划落了出来。  
Peter想要尽力地夹紧自己的穴口以防体内被射入进去的精液流出，涌到内的一股热流也也缓缓地倾泻了下去，混着那层鲜红色的蜘蛛战衣凝结出了星星点点的红血丝。  
“不... 不，Tony的孩子...”男孩终于像是崩溃了般的大哭着，呜咽的声音声叫人心疼。眼眶之中蕴含着的泪水像是决堤了一样，沿着半边面罩的缝隙汩汩的流淌了下来。  
一旁的护士听了男孩的哭诉声耐心地劝告着：“别担心，你的身体马上就会好起来啦。”然而白衣天使温柔的声音并没有能够换回Peter的神智。  
“不会了... 不会好了。”男孩泛着白的嘴唇缓缓地张开又闭合，之前眼睁睁地看着那副战甲消失在了自己面前，于是他也奋力地追赶着男人的脚步。  
直到他目睹了Tony的犯险，他庆幸着自己终于赶上了。Peter发誓，那会是他光彩的巅峰时刻。后来不得不出现了于男人的离别时，蜘蛛侠侧过脸亲吻在了男人的嘴角处。留恋地望向了自家的爱人一眼，最终还是踏上了这趟征途。  
其实小胡子男人低着头落泪的模样被他从面罩画面里看到了，耳边听着的是Tony鼻间掺杂着湿润的呼吸声，还有那句更加致命的“I Love You，Too。”  
都被他给听到了，这些都被他给听到了。  
Tony爱他，Tony说自己也在深爱着他。Peter的鼻间也涌上了一股酸涩感，但是坚强的蜘蛛侠没有哭。  
男孩考虑到了能够挥发出拦下这辆列车之后的代价，当他毅然决然的朝着那辆指示灯毅然决然地伸出了手臂为之抗衡时，随后传来的剧痛他也全部都认了。  
由于是心之所愿，所以无悔。  
一直以来都在强撑着的身躯如今报废掉，躺在地面上的Peter也如同被拉入到了无间地狱中，全部的身体都在被不断翻涌上来的剧痛感反噬。  
但是他没有哭，男孩一直坚强的没有哭。就算从嘴间，从手腕处涌出来的鲜血都不足以为之惧怕，直到下腹中涌出了一道热流，有鲜红色的血液从体内缓缓地流淌在了大腿上面，Peter才终于崩溃了。  
临合上眼之前，男孩的脑海中还在回应着男人对着他说的那句话：“你和宝宝待在这里，等我回来。”  
他没能保住Tony的孩子... 是他的错，全部都是。  
视线下沉的那一刻，连同着这幅破碎不堪的躯体一起，直直地坠入到了无边的黑暗中。

距离事故发生地两条街道外的Tony也听到了那一声格外刺耳的刹车声，其间的悲鸣像是一道足以划破漆黑夜空中的黎明。  
“Peter——”由男人的嘴间也发出了一声嘶吼，钢铁侠没有浪费一刻的时间，仍旧分秒必争地扯动着禁锢在自己手腕上面的蛛丝。  
牢固地白丝被男人大幅度地撕扯开了一个小口，令蛛丝的消散速度也加剧了许多。Tony小臂处的肌肉也全部的爆发了出来，男人的脖子上面也蹿涌出了几道青筋。  
数余分钟从男人的指缝之中流逝，男人在撕扯着蛛丝的时间内也在默默地祈祷着：如果最后时间真的来不及的话... 也请求留他亲自陪伴在自己的男孩身边。直到那一层紧紧包裹着的蛛丝成功松动了，Tony夹杂在其中的皮肉硬生生地抽了出来，锋利地蛛丝缝隙宛如坚韧地刀片，将他的手腕处划出了两道红且深的血口。  
男人的脸上出现了片刻地轻松，继而转战了另外一方，指甲也深深地扣弄进去，粘稠且坚固的蛛丝直接陷入进了Tony手指间的血肉里，殷红色的血犹豫迅猛地力道层层地浸在了银白色的蛛丝上面，划出了一道道的血痕。  
终于全部挣脱出来的男人直立起身，抬动着双腿奋力地迈向了前方。Tony Stark的胸口剧烈地起伏着，心口周围的反应熔炉上也在闪烁着天蓝色的光。男人奋力挥舞着的双臂同时也带动着肢体动作，抬脚踏上了路边停着的一辆车后盖随后腾空潘跃过了街边的围栏。  
跨动着大步迈过了几条偏僻的小巷，弯曲着膝盖跨过了一个又一个困扰在他身前艰难险阻的坎。  
Mark战甲不能够在继续运作了，但是男人终究是钢铁侠无疑。时间一分一秒的过去，Tony像是终于经历过了千帆过尽，肯为了他的男孩脚赴星辰，踏月而来。  
从额角上面滑落的汗滴在了他纤长的睫毛上，男人抬手推开了身前阻挡着他的人群。他知道作为蜘蛛侠的Peter拥有很大的能力，Tony一直都相信着男孩。即便心里已经做好了充足的准备，可却在见到横躺在地面上已然陷入到昏厥当中的，手腕跟嘴角处被鲜血覆盖住的少年。  
Tony Stark的脑海中像是接受到了巨大的冲击，男人的眉眼甚至都不敢触及男孩腿间的那一抹触目惊醒的红。他害怕失去，相惧别离，钢铁侠痛苦的跪倒了下来，耳边全部是男孩脆弱的呼吸声。  
男人扯下了自己胸口前的反应堆接口，上半身包裹着的纳米战甲系数退却，一片耀眼的金红色继而涌上了男孩的身躯上。Tony拦腰将他抱置到了自己的怀中，一步一步坚定地朝着救护车门的方向里迈去。  
怀中的少年像是意识也被唤醒了，十分疲惫着的眼眸轻轻地张开了一条缝隙。透过外面传导过来的光亮眨着一双晦暗的眸子，浅棕色的额头也抵在了男人赤裸着的胸口上面。那份泛着柔光的克莱因蓝已经不在了... Peter低下头看着自己被那件纳米战甲轻轻包裹着的身躯，忽然一阵酸涩也涌上了心头。  
眼眶被浸泡的湿润了，泛着红的眼睛也泌出了热泪。“Tony... 我很抱歉，可我...”真的很难过。最后那句话被男孩阻塞在了喉咙间，无力的手臂搭在了自己的小腹上面，而腿间还在淌着温热的血。  
“我没能... 保住我们的孩子。”怀中男孩的声音轻地像是一片羽毛，气息轻缓地生叫人心疼。Peter在Tony的怀中苦涩地掉着眼泪，声音也充满了内疚。他想起之前在大厦里面的卧室里，Tony捧着他的腰在后面律动着，那时的他兴奋不已的说着：“我们马上就会拥有第一个孩子了，胎儿会在你的腹中生长出形，今后由你我一起将他抚养长大。”  
Tony在21岁那年失去了父母，而Peter的父母也早早的逝世了。从小没能得到过父母关爱的男孩多么热烈的希望能够跟Tony一次孕育出一个孩子，可以看到他成长在自己的膝下，可以亲自教导他喃喃学语，听着他亲口唤出一声“Daddy”...  
“Now，I've lost him.”在那一刻男人为了他实现了承诺，但终究被男孩的一腔孤勇给打破了。Peter流着泪的头颅深埋在了男人的胸间，湿润的眼泪滑落到了那一层皮肤上。“I'm sorry... Tony。”  
靠近心脏位置的那片潮湿逐渐腐蚀进了男人的胸口，将跳动在里面的心脏硬生生地攥紧，快要濒临缺氧窒息。Tony托举着男孩小腿间的动作再度揽紧了一些，鼻间也都映得通红：“我们还会再有孩子的。”  
“Pete，别怕....”  
“But I lost him.”Peter哭着抽噎，血液中混着咸腥的气味吸入回了肺间，男孩脆弱的摇着头：“对不起... 对不起，先生...”  
他当时看着那套战甲从他的眼前飞过，男人留恋地眼神还停留在他眼前。他没听Friday的劝告，Karen对他作出的警戒男孩也全然充耳不闻。硬是用自己的身躯挡立在了那辆失了控的列车前，硬是用一双手抗下了重达3000磅的巨型客车。  
脱重的那一刻，Peter承认自己是轻松的。伴随着一阵无力地冲击感袭来，过度消耗之后的身躯躺到在了冰凉的地面。直到腿缝间涌出了一道温热的暖流，男孩才彻头彻尾地感受到了恐惧。  
“我没能... 我没能！”貌似还想着要说些什么，过于躁动着的情绪挤压在了胸口间，从男孩的口腔里面涌出了一大股鲜血，Peter也浑身颤抖身体着彻底晕厥了过去。  
“I love you but I'm sorry.”这是男孩最后未能说出口的话。

意识混沌着的男孩像是再次回到了那晚的场景，漆黑的道路上面闪烁着几盏昏黄色的路灯。他看着那辆失了控的公交车直直地往Tony的方向冲撞过去，而被几道蛛丝束缚着手臂的男人根本无法动弹。  
站在Peter所在的身位能够清楚的见到男人面部上的表情，一双惊恐的双眼牢牢地盯着前方，豆大的冷汗从男人的额前滑落。  
“不... 不！”男孩哭喊着惊叫着，不断地想要用蛛丝拉扯住了那辆巨型车的车尾，拼了命地拉拽着。“不要将Tony从我的面前夺走，Please！”  
蜘蛛侠撕心裂肺地哭嚎着，直到纤细的蛛丝硬生生被拉断，男孩的手臂上的骨骼也出现了移位。Peter才是那个捆绑住Tony的人，一开始只是想要保护男人的安全，却不料成为了他的负担。  
沉重的无力感从头顶下涌到了脚趾间，蜘蛛侠最终痛苦的跪倒了下去，他什么都拯救不了... 包括他自己的命运。  
“好痛噢...”Peter挣扎着从意识的洪流里面清醒过来，由手臂间断断续续传导过来的疼痛一瞬间令他惊呼出声。  
看着被裹上石膏的双臂，绷带也一路蔓延至了肩胛骨。轻轻地的动弹一下都会令他疼的呲牙咧嘴，自从怀孕之后好像体内的血清凝合力不再像以前那样明显了。Peter还在纳闷自己身上的愈合速度怎会变得如此之慢时，脑海中却犹如被打开了无形开关。  
对了，他和Tony的孩子... Peter的眼睛里面又涌出了一阵酸涩，直到男人推开门进来时男孩才惊慌失措地将稚嫩的小脸撇去了一边。  
“醒了？”Tony倒是略显沉稳，一双眉眼在触及到病床上面的男孩后轻叹出了一口气。“我没能够保住孩子... 对不起，先生。”  
男人的神色恍惚，眼下的小东西绕来绕去却还是终究避不开这个话题。Tony的手中托着一碗温热的粥，汤匙在碗底轻轻地翻搅着，“饿了吗？转过来吃点东西。”  
少年的双臂根本无法动弹，倔强地不肯用自己的双眸注视着男人。腹中流失掉的孩子像是一道再也无法跨越过去的坎，这对刚刚成年的17岁身体来说无疑是巨大的伤害。  
Tony手中的汤匙“铛”的一声触及到了瓷碗间，震惊地男孩同时有些差异地回过了头。Peter以为是自家先生生气了，便想着要乖乖低头认错。  
“孩子没事，小彼... Ta乖乖地沉睡在了你的腹中呢。”男人的眼神温柔地不像话，眸底的水波也荡漾起了层层涟漪。Tony的掌心隔过那一层被褥，轻轻地贴合在Peter身上穿着的病服上面，温热的触感附上了那一层皮肤。  
“宝宝现在很健康，Ta的Papa只有养好了自己的身体才能够将它健康的抚养长大，”男人侧过了身，将男孩的额头轻轻地贴合在了自己的胸间，轻柔地抚弄着劲后的碎发。Tony随之浅吻在了Peter的额头上，眼底的柔光浮现：“你说是不是，孩子Papa？”  
“小Stark没事吗？”男孩看着眼前的天蓝色的反应堆内核，神色有些激动。怪不得自己身体中的愈合速度这么慢... 原来蜘蛛血清在全力的保护着腹中的宝宝。“Daddy...”Peter亲昵的用自己的碎发蹭着男人的胸口，语气里面也在撒着娇。  
“小坏蛋，我还没有惩罚你呢。”Tony轻轻弹了一下男孩的额头，怀来后者嗔怪的眼神，“痛——”  
“还会知道痛？”男人柔声回复道，伸手重新拿过了粥碗，放在嘴边仔细地吹凉了一些：“现在不听话的孩子Papa可以进食了吗？”Peter张开嘴小口小口的喝着由男人亲自投喂过来的白粥，温馨地感觉一路酥到了心尖上。  
他庆幸自己还能够坐在这里，怀着腹中的胎儿，慢慢地眼睛里面也弥漫出了一层水雾。“怎么哭了？”有眼泪掉进了碗里，Tony将汤匙里面最后一口伸进了Peter的唇腔里，拿来了手帕轻轻擦拭着男孩的眼角。  
“别哭，小彼。”男人轻吻在他的眉心处，用溺爱的眼神注视着他的男孩。Peter抿着嘴巴默不吭声，眼泪疯狂地肆虐了出来，划落在了稚嫩地脸蛋上。  
其实在那一刻男孩真的很怕... 怕坚持不住回到男人身边的那一刻，怕保不住自己跟Tony的孩子，怕不能再陪伴着他过完这短暂的一生。索性还好，一切都还来得及，他们还有大把的时间可以浪费。  
Tony揽着怀中的男孩轻拍着他的背，一下又一下的柔声哄着，一只手附上了Peter的小腹。  
“很快你们两个都会叫我Daddy了...”男人将下巴搁置在了男孩的头顶上面，嘴角间挂出了幸福满足的微笑。“你们都会是我最宝贵的财富，我最爱的孩子。”  
一句话像是打开了Peter内心之中的闸门，一股浓情整个塞满他的心房里面。男孩缓慢地闭上了眼睛，耳边是自家先生强而有力的心跳声。  
他想起Tony在从人堆里将他抱起的那一刻，附在他耳边回复着：“我们还会再有孩子的。”  
男人不责怪，甚至连担忧之情都拿捏的恰到好处，他深知Peter的伤，Peter的痛，所以完好的包容了一切。孩子没了可以再要... 可是他的小朋友世间仅此唯一。  
即便他的男孩喜欢上天边的月亮，Tony都能够为他亲自摘下，再将它们捏碎坠入Peter的眼眸。  
“Sugar Daddy...”男孩痴痴地唤着男人的名字，Tony默默地伸手抚上了Peter的后脑，让他以更舒服的姿势靠在了自己怀中。  
“睡吧，小彼... Daddy在这里。”男人温柔的声线轻轻吟唱着古老的催眠曲，轻轻地点了点Peter的鼻间。手指像是被赋予了一种沉睡魔咒，感受到了无限安全感的男孩竟然真的昏睡在了Tony的怀中。

蜘蛛侠手臂上面的伤恢复地很快，仅仅过了两天就能够拆卸掉石膏了。护士在为他置换绷带时都惊叹于男孩体内的愈合速度，像是开了快进的人生。  
Peter哆嗦着手臂做了一周的复建运动，缠着绷带的手臂已经可以轻微活动了。然而进食的时候还是需要靠人手把手的喂，Tony每次都会轻柔地擦拭男孩的嘴角，随即上前附上一枚亲吻，作为期间的奖励。  
男孩每天都能够得到来自钢铁侠的三枚亲吻，间隔有序的分布在了早中晚三个时间段。Peter喜欢主动昂起脖子来享受Tony传递在他嘴间的那幅触感，贪心的小舌追随着男人的，却总是被后者撩拨的面红耳赤。  
Tony喜欢跟他的男孩一同挤在病房里面的那张小床上，将怀中娇小的身躯枕在了自己的臂弯里，两个人看着同一本杂志。男人通常默读的很快，可是他也耐着心的等待Peter彻底观看完毕之后才缓缓翻开下一章。  
包括睡前故事都是每天晚上的重头戏，每当读到了第三个小故事的时候，怀中的小儿都会频繁地打起了哈欠了。Tony伸手摘下了自己的眼镜，继而浅吻在了男孩头顶上面的发旋上，Peter揉着自己的眼镜抬起头与男人简单的交换了一个吻，后者会将他的手臂重新放回被褥里面，再抱着自己的小男孩睡上一个安稳觉。  
几天以后Peter成功出院了，大厦的卧室里面被总裁叫人收拾的十分干净。洗完澡过后的两个人经常会窝在沙发上面看着电视频道，男孩深陷进Tony的怀里，将自己爱人递过来的果汁浅浅的抿上一小口之后，随之被男人顺着Peter刚刚喝过的痕迹浅吻了上去。  
橘子果汁的甜意蔓延到了两者的嘴唇间，达到了双倍的甜度值。这些时日以来Tony几乎没有离开过男孩半步，简直要被宠坏了的Peter生生发觉自己只要离开了男人之后就会方寸大乱。  
小胡子男人的占有欲也是强到可怕，直到有一次男孩才刚要小解完，Tony突然闯入了进来，吓得Peter惊呼出声：“先生... 您怎么进来了。” 感受到了一阵炽烈的目光，男孩有些窘迫地低下头去，“别再... 别再看了。”  
男人的目光流连在他洁白的小腹上面，虽然还未能全部显现出形状来，可是腹中已经怀上了他的子嗣了。Tony顺着男孩的光洁的小腿一路蔓延到了下腹的位置上，一双眉目赤诚地盯着被他宣告的所有物。  
Peter小巧可爱的前列腺正欲往前方滋着浅黄色的尿液，皮质的鞋踏在了洗手间的地板上面，Tony也缓步来到了男孩的身后。一双大手轻轻地包裹住了他的男孩，扶着他疲软下去的性器轻轻地捏住了底端的柱身。  
“Tony... 您这是！”Peter震惊地大呼出声，可直到他全部排解完身后的男人都没有进行下一步的动作。Tony拇指的指腹丝毫不嫌弃地为他擦拭着马眼上的部分，将最后的一滴黄水轻轻抹去，又附下身提上了Peter的内裤。  
“呃——”性器被柔软的布料贴合了上来，像是旅途中的鸟儿终于回归到了自己的巢穴中。直到小胡子男人又为他提上了外裤，拉着男孩的手带着他来到了洗手池旁，将挤出的泡沫涂抹在了Peter的手心里。  
温热的手掌包裹住了他的，Tony的手指混着清水和泡沫穿插在了男孩的指缝间，动作温柔又轻缓。Peter偏过头看着男人的那张柔和的侧颜，突然开口询问道：“Tony... 为什么一直以来都对我这么好？”  
男人并没有急着回复，而是抬手拿过了架子上面摆放着的毛巾，手法细腻地擦拭着Peter稚嫩的双手。等到全部完事之后，Tony才撑着手臂搭在了洗手池旁边，将男孩捆在了自己臂弯中。  
如果说Tony Stark是漂泊在海面上的一架孤帆，唯有男孩才会是能够承载他的船。  
然而男人并不打算将这些大道理说出口，而是伸出手轻轻地刮了一下Peter的鼻梁，将之前欠下过的那一句“I Love You”付出了行动。  
“你是我的所有甜美与幻想，Honey。”小胡子男人的嘴角轻轻勾起，掌心附上了Peter的后脑轻轻地摩擦着，换来了男孩舒服的哼哼。一句极致深情地告白被Tony阐述了出来：“because no one in the world love you more than me.”  
如果他的男孩想要一盏灯，那么男人会为他摘下整个月亮。  
“Pete，现在换我来问你。”Tony眼底的目光深邃，他逐渐的忘男孩的方向靠近着，伸出来的手指也在轻戳着男孩的小腹，温热的指尖在那层最弱的皮肤上面游走着，将一切杂念击溃于无形。  
男孩就这样眨着自己的星眸紧紧地盯住了自己的爱人，被腰间的那股触感刺激的浑身发麻。他听到男人用性感的声线围绕在了他的耳边：“为什么怀着孕还要过来找我，你爱我吗？小彼。”  
下巴也被人轻轻抬起，背后靠的是冰凉地洗手池。Peter深知再无处可退，瞳孔之中也被即将喷发而出的爱意蓄满。“Because i love you，Tony。”男孩浅浅的笑了起来，撩动着男人的心弦。  
Peter也扑进了小胡子男人的怀中，还未能痊愈的手臂尽力地想要拥住男人宽阔的背。那一抹克莱因蓝映照在了男孩的眼前，少年满足地呼吸着男人身上的香气。  
“Forever。”不光嘴角间泄露出声，Peter也在心间追加了一句。  
纵使蜘蛛侠可以对着其他人亮出自己锋利的獠牙来，但是Peter Parker只做Tony Stark一个人的小朋友。  
先生... 您可知我心悦与您。

END.


End file.
